


The Best in the City

by ladydeathfaerie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pepper's here but she's not here, brief mention of the events in Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie
Summary: An evening for two at a posh restaurant takes a twist when old friends drop in to check up on Rhodey and see how he's recovering.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> written for Brenda for the third round of the POC fest. i hope this is acceptable and something you enjoy!

"You should try the beef merlot. Its rated as one of the best in the city." Someone said from behind him. Only moments later, the owner of the voice slid into the seat across from his and offered him an unabashed smile. "Rhodey. How are you?" 

He stared at his guest a second longer before casting his gaze around the restaurant. His actual dinner companion was nowhere to be seen. "You shouldn't be here." 

"Don't worry about Tony. Pepper is doing me a solid and distracting him for a little while so I can check in on you." Natasha looked very pleased with herself, making Rhodey wonder what she'd had to do to convince Pepper to do anything where Tony was concerned. It was his understanding that they hadn't parted on good terms after their last meeting. "Its something to do with Stark Industries. Strictly business." 

"I thought she was in South Korea, working with Doctor Cho." 

"She was. But she was willing to come all the way back here to do this for me. Besides, I think the time away from Helen will do them both some good. They haven't been apart since Pepper got to Seoul." 

"They're still being civil. We've got some time." This voice belonged to Sam Wilson. He spoke even as he pulled out one of the unused chairs and settled into it. "Get the beef merlot. Its the best in the city." 

"What are you two doing here? After everything that's happened..." Rhodey stared at them, eyes shifting back and forth between the two familiar faces. Natasha shrugged and took a sip of the water that sat before Tony's plate. 

"Sam wanted to come and see how you were doing, Rhodey," she replied. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time, man. I tried but..." Sam began, then stopped. Rhodey saw a flash of memory in his eyes before he glanced at his wrist. When he looked up, he glanced at Natasha. "We're good for a while longer." 

"Pepper promised to keep him busy for about ten or fifteen minutes," Natasha told him. 

"Have I fallen into an alternate dimension? Last I heard, you had disappeared and no one knew where to find you." Rhodey said, his gaze resting on Natasha. Then he shifted his attention to the other person at the table. "And you have been listed as an escaped prisoner. How are you even here without being arrested?" 

Sam shrugged and glanced around the interior of the restaurant. It was one of those posh places that everyone who was anyone wanted to be seen at. Naturally, the moment Tony had given his name, there had been a table available for the two of them. No questions asked. Rhodey suspected that had had more to do with being able to claim Tony Stark had eaten in their fair establishment than anything else. it wasn't his idea of a good time, but this had been Tony's call. "Trade secrets," Natasha said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Seriously, though. We heard you were making progress and we wanted to come see how far that progress had gotten." 

This was insane. He was not sitting at a table in one of the most exclusive places in New York City with two wanted fugitives sitting across from him. It just was not happening. It was bizarre enough to make his night out with Tony seem normal. And that said something, because going out with Tony was still a new and novel thing. 

"Tony bent over backward building me tech that would help get me up and walking again," Rhodey admitted. Truth be told, he hadn't really liked the way things had gone after the battle in Germany. The Sokovia Accords had been meant to bring order and peace. Not tear people apart. Not tear friends and family apart. They'd done a number on everyone. Which was probably why Tony was doing his best to smother Rhodey with attention and kindness. 

"What about the spinal injury?" Sam asked. Something in his tone suggested he'd gotten a look at Rhodey's medical files. He should have been upset about that, but he wasn't. Not really. It was, quite honestly, good to know the other man cared. He shrugged one shoulder. 

"Doctors have done what they could surgically. It was never a sure thing. The only thing they told me was it might all come back or it might not come back at all." Rhodey paused and thought about the days right after his accident. There'd been a part of him that was afraid he'd never be able to fly again. "They weren't blowing smoke. I've got some movement and feeling back. But not all. So Tony's made that his next cause. He spends far more time working than he should." 

"That big bed gets lonely without him there to warm the spot next to you, doesn't it?" Natasha asked. Rhodey couldn't stop the look of surprise that came to his face. He knew just how resourceful Natasha could be. But he and Tony really hadn't told anyone about their relationship with each other just yet. It was still new, and slightly tentative, and neither one of them wanted to jinx it or anything. 

He shook his head. "Is there anything you don't know?" 

"How the two of you didn't see this coming back at MIT. I don't know that," Natasha said. It took him a moment to realize that she was both serious and teasing at the same time. 

"You know how it is." 

"No. I really don't," she shook her head. "When I see something I want, I go for it." 

Rhodey saw her eyes flick, ever so slightly, to where Sam sat. Sam flashed her a brilliant smile that was filled with all sorts of things that didn't need to be said. Well. Wasn't that interesting? And it explained how they'd shown up here together. "Tony might have mentioned something about that." The corners of Rhodey's eyes crinkled up when he smiled.

"Stark sees too much. And not enough." Her words were cryptic, just a touch of cynicism to them. It made Rhodey wonder what had brought that about. There was no telling with Natasha. It could have to do with the things that had led up to the fight in Germany or it could have been something else entirely. But the moment passed when her look cleared and softened, her gaze flicking up and down as if she was studying every inch of him, including the part of his body that was hidden under the table. "How are you really doing, Rhodey?" 

She'd stripped away all attempt at teasing. There was no humor or warmth in her voice or on her face. She was a blank slate, clean and empty and waiting. But he couldn't miss the note of concern and care that touched his name when she spoke it. Because of that, because she seemed so serious and perhaps a bit earnest, he gave the question the serious thought it really deserved. Held on to his flippant answer because, when it all came down to it, she was still slotted somewhere in the friend category. Even with everything that had happened, he had no doubt that she'd be there to help him fight if he called on her. Damn the consequences. 

"I'm... okay. Some days are harder than others. Sometimes, I just don't want to fight anymore. When I feel like that, when I want to stay in bed and hide from everything... Those are the days when its Tony who gets me back on my feet and keeps me moving forward. I owe him more than I can ever really repay." 

"You don't owe him anything, James. Tony loves you," Natasha said softly. Again, her gaze flicked to where Sam sat, watching the two of them quietly. Rhodey saw his eyes meet hers for a brief moment. Every part of his face softened, making it easy to see just how deeply Sam cared for Natasha. 

"And so do we, man," Sam added. Then he glanced at his wrist again before bringing his attention back to Natasha. This time, he was frowning, suggesting whatever he was going to say was serious. "They're arguing. Time's up. We need to go." 

Sam stood up and moved behind the chair Natasha had taken, his hands gently pulling it out so she could come to her feet. If there was a lingering touch of his fingers against her arm, Rhodey pretended he didn't see it. He thought their relationship might still be in the early stage and he wasn't going to call attention to it. Natasha would speak up about it when she, when they, were ready. Rhodey smiled and silently wished them good luck. It wasn't going to be easy, being involved with one another when they had to hide. "Its good to see you, James. Smiling, moving around, happy. Those are good things." 

"It was good to see you, too," Rhodey replied. 

He might have added on more, but a waiter appeared with a carry out bag emblazoned with the establishment's name on the side. "The meals you ordered, ma'am." 

"Thank you," Natasha said as she took the bag. The waiter smiled at her and disappeared. Rhodey didn't see an exchange of money and wondered if they'd paid for it when they'd ordered. 

"Take care of yourself, man. And make sure you give Stark a hard time for us," Sam said, grin on his face. He came around the table and offered his hand. Rhodey stared at it a moment, then took it. He went one further and pulled Sam in for a brief hug. When Sam pulled away, Natasha was there to lean down and press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I expect to see War Machine back to full duty soon," she told him. 

"I'm working on it," he promised. Natasha pulled back and moved around to stand beside Sam. He looked at his wrist one last time, then gave her a silent nod. The two of them left without another word, moving with fluid ease and grace through the crowd. No one watched them go. 

Rhodey considered for a moment that he should have done something to apprehend them. Sam was still considered a fugitive. Natasha had disappeared before she could answer questions about her role in the escape of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. But it didn't seem quite so important now. He didn't want to tear anyone else apart. That wasn't the person he wanted to be. Nearly dying had taught him that. Nearly losing everything he held dear had taught him that.

He was still musing over his thoughts a few minutes later when Tony finally returned to the table. He gave Rhodey a look that suggested he knew something was up, then glanced at the lipstick stain on his glass of water. "Groupie?" 

"No. A friend. Just checking in to see how I was doing," Rhodey told him. Tony stared a moment, then reached for his menu. Rhodey was a little bit surprised that Tony wasn't going to grill him about who that friend was. Rhodey used his own menu to hide the small smile. It was a little strange that Tony didn't plan on grilling him about his curious friend. 

They fell to silence as they both studied their menus. Rhodey's eyes kept going back to the beef merlot. It did look good. Maybe he should give it a try?

"And how is Natasha doing?" Tony asked from behind his menu. He should have been surprised, but this was Tony Stark they were talking about. He had his ways. 

"She's good. It looks like she and Sam are together."

"That explains a lot," Tony said. "I guess I should have spent more time arguing with Pepper. They wouldn't have had to leave so soon." 

"I'm sure they'll be back." Rhodey put his menu down, setting it aside with a soft thump. Tony looked at him over the top of his menu. "I think I'm going to have the beef merlot. I heard its the best in the city." 

Tony's gaze flicked to the menu again. "I've heard that, too. Sounds like a good idea." He put his own menu down and signaled their waiter. The man came over and attentively took their order, then hurried off to put it in. Tony watched him go before turning a smile Rhodey's way. Rhodey felt a familiar warmth spread through him. He didn't know what this thing with Tony would mean for him. For them both. He didn't know what it was bring. But he knew he was willing to face the challenge head on. Because he loved the man across from him, loved him in every way imaginable. Tony was more than a lover. More than a romantic interest. Tony was a friend. He was family. He was home. 

Tony shot him a look that suggested he was hungry for something other than beef merlot. Yeah. This thing was weird and strange and new. But it was good. And there was no where Rhodey would rather be. And no one he'd rather be with. 

Tony lifted his water glass and held it up. Rhodey picked up his own glass and tapped it against the other man's. They glass chimed softly, then Tony made his toast. "Here's to the best."


End file.
